DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Ovarian Pathology Facility at MDACC provides basic science and clinical investigators with human tissue for research projects from patients treated at M.D. Anderson for ovarian cancer. The core's functions include tissue collection and processing, tissue storage, histopathologic review, specimen database management, and distribution of well-characterized specimens to project investigators. The main goal of SPORE is to provide adequate materials and services in support of the research projects included in the SPORE proposal; however, materials will be made available to SPORE investigators at other institutions whenever possible and to investigators outside the SPORE projects. The specific aims of the proposals are (1) to provide technical services and pathologic review of all clinical specimens used in the clinical and research projects outlined in the SPORE proposal, (2) to maintain a tissue repository of ovarian cancer specimens, (3) to retrieve paraffin-embedded tissue from M.D. Anderson archives and formalin-fixed and paraffin-embedded tissue from referring institutions and (4) to maintain an on-line computerized database of pertinent data on each specimen and the patient from whom it was taken. Data and specimens will be made available to investigators at other SPORE sites. The core's computerized database contains data on specimen type, location, and clinical and pathologic findings for each specimen. Patient confidentiality is maintained by password protection.